Various medical conditions, such as arthritis, neuropathy, multiple sclerosis, stroke, Parkinson's disease, or even missing digits, can result in a weakened grip. One impact of this condition is a lack of strength to hold objects. In many persons, the condition is advanced enough to make holding a glass, mug or bowl difficult, especially when filled with a beverage or food item. Consequently, the simple act of taking a drink or holding a bowl of pudding so that it may be consumed becomes difficult; resulting in unwanted spills and accidents. The assistive apparatus for hand held vessels (AAHHV) alleviates this problem keeping these vessels firmly placed in the hand with minimal need for gripping strength. Another benefit of the (AAHHV) is that it is simple to use, easy to put on and take off, and can be left on the hand after a vessel is removed and the hand still has almost all its previous functionality and mobility.
The purpose of the invention is to facilitate the holding of anything of weight and to reduce the need for gripping strength. It is a simple device that allows the weight of vessels or items to be held by the structure of the hand as supported by a “hammock” rather than depending upon the mechanical force exerted by the fingers. This is especially useful to people who have reduced grip strength for various medical reasons, or for people who must hold vessels or items for extended periods of time. The weight of the vessels or items is now distributed to the skeletal bones, and limited gripping force is needed to successfully hold the items.
Former approaches to assist persons who have difficulty holding cups, have supplied several solutions such as duel plastic handles with a ring in which a cup or glass is inserted, or whole specialized cups with increased handle circumference or rubberized handles. These specialized handles or holders are used in conjunction with a container or are themselves the container. These devices have several disadvantages. One is they only accommodate certain cups and, no stem wear, and no vessels with handles such as a mug. Secondly, they tend to be made of hard plastic, are bulky, are not easily transportable for seniors, and tend to be very obvious; drawing attention to the person with the disability and causing public embarrassment. The AAHHV, however, is light weight, compact, affordable, easily portable, discrete, and allows seniors or anyone with gripping problems confidence in holding.